May the Aura be with You
by ArmoredDragonite
Summary: Ash Ketchum is told he is an Aura Sensitive human being by someone from his past who mysteriously appears on the day he is having his championship battle. What does being aura sensitive even mean? Find out how Ash reevaluates his life, his motives and also his feelings for a certain someone. AdvanceShipping.
1. Aura Sensitive

**Hello fellow readers, this will be my second story it is going to be a short story based on an idea I had recently, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>May the Aura be with You.<strong>

**Chapter One. Aura Sensitive.**

* * *

><p>"Aura sensitive?" Ash said to himself as he was lying on the bed, he had something in his hand, it was a half ribbon, he fondled it in with his free hand absent mindedly.<p>

'What does that even mean?" He wondered aloud again but there was no one who would hear him or respond to him here.

He was woken wide awake from his thoughts as he heard a thrash, his room shook violently, he lost his balance almost falling of the bed.

He readjusted himself and sighed. He placed the ribbon back in his backpack, along with it was a trophy and a beautiful crafted medallion with the picture of Arceus on it. He heard the light snore of his companion, the yellow mouse was sound asleep on the pillow, completely unaware that the ship was travelling through a storm. Not that the trainer from Pallet blamed him, he knew that his little friend had battled hard and strong these past weeks and he deserved to rest. He deserved it more than himself.

Right now he was headed back to Pallet, the town of his birth. Much had changed since he began his journey all those years ago. Pallet Town was only a rest stop for him, kind of like a motel on the road. He stayed there for a few days, talked to his mom and then he just went away again, on another adventure, he used to think what his mom did in all her spare time, she was alone. He had not heard from his father in years, he hardly remembered the man. All he knew was that he was a wonderful man, at least that is what his mother told him every time he asked her. But his life took a new turn almost 3 years ago, he had made it to the semi final of the Lily of the valley conference, he was defeated by a trainer who used Legendary pokemon. A Darkrai and a Latios. He was the first person in the tournament who managed to knock out his mysterious opponent's two pokemon, quite possibly in the whole region since Tobias conquered all the gyms using only his Darkrai. He always wondered if he had defeated Tobias he would be the winner of the tournament, but then something happened. Something that surprised him tremendously, Ash was called for the Sinnoh Elite Four challenge, he did not know why though, upon asking Professor Oak his regional Professor, he was told all those who make it to the top four of any tournament qualify for the Elite Four challenge as this was his first time making it to the top four he was eligible, if someone manages to beat all of the elite four and then the champion, they become the new champion of the respected region. But the trainers challenge the Elite Four according to their ranking in the tournament, the winner goes first, then the runner up, then the semi finalists. He was automatically number four since he lost all his six pokemon to his opponents two in the semi, something which didn't bother him. He trained long and hard all those months, nothing but him and his pokemon.

To his absolute surprise none of his opponents could defeat Cynthia. Tobias managed to defeat the Elite Four but lost to Cynthia, the other two couldn't make it past the second Elite Four which was Bertha. But Ash he managed to defeat all of them, not just the elite four he even defeated Cynthia herself, it came down to her Garchomp and his Charizard, after a tough battle which lasted hours he won, his Gabite also evolved into Garchomp in the same battle. He was offered the role of Sinnoh champion but he declined because he wanted to explore the world more and conquer more regions so Cynthia remained the default champion. Then he came to Unova, sweeping the gyms, he won the tournament and defeated the elite four and just yesterday he defeated the champion. But after he defeated Alder something strange happened, he met Riley, the trainer from Iron Island in Sinnoh. He thought he came to watch the match and congratulate Ash afterwards but he was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>"Congratulations Ash." He said greeting him with a warm smile as Ash walked into his locker room after the match. Ash was surprised Riley was here, he didn't know why he was here though. He expected his mom, Professor Oak or May but only the steel type trainer was standing in the locker room much to his dismay and surprise.<em>

_"Thank you! By the way I'm surprised, what are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked with curiosity._

_"I'm here to meet you." He said._

_"Meet me? But why?" _

_Ash had to admit it was strange what Riley had said to him , he only met the trainer twice. Once on Iron Island and once when they were trying to stop Team Galactic, he used his aura abilities. But what Riley said afterwards was even more bizarre._

_"Ash you may not know this but I'm your cousin and what I'm about to tell you next is of the out most of importance." Riley said as Ash heard every single word, he thought it was a joke at first but by the stern look on Riley's face it wasn't._

_"You are of age now, you are an Aura sensitive human." He continued._

_"Aura sensitive? You mean aura the stuff that surrounds us?" Ash asked completely puzzled._

_"Yes, you have those powers, do you think you using aura at the tree of beginning was a fluke? You have the same blood as our ancestor, Sir Aron." Riley continued._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Ash asked completely dumb founded by all the things he just heard._

_"Listen Ash, I can't explain everything here, I'll meet you in Pallet Town tomorrow and we'll talk, think about this tonight, it is very important okay?" Ash could only nod._

_"Take Care." Riley said before turning around to leave. Ash had to go too, he had to change his clothes before he could go to the presentation ceremony. Once again this time he was asked the question._

_"So Ash, do you want to take up the title of Unova Champion?" Mister Charles Goodshow of the Pokemon League asked._

_Ash honestly didn't know, he didn't know what to say because he was still contemplating on what Riley had said to him, he pushed all of that out of his head for a moment._

_"Honestly I dunno Mister Goodshow." He replied._

_"Ah I see." The bearded man in shorts replied._

_"The thing is that when I defeated Cynthia I knew I wanted to travel more and explore another land, now I've done that and once again defeated a regional champion, not that I'm boasting about it, but I'm confused." He continued._

_"Well my dear boy, I am going to give you a couple of months, when you decide be sure to tell me." The old man said._

_Ash nodded. "Thank you, I'll give it a thought."_

* * *

><p>After all the formalities of the presentation, pictures and some questions from the press the trainer had returned to his hotel room, packing up he took a flight, he couldn't find a direct flight to Kanto so he took one to Olivine City in Johto, taking a Ferry from there and now here he was in the middle of the ocean while the ship was passing through a storm.<p>

He looked at the time. "1 am." He sighed. The difference between the timings of Kanto and Johto was just an hour, Johto was an hour ahead. Yet he couldn't sleep, he should have been exhausted right now, he should be sleeping without a care in the world which he would've done a few years ago but not right now. All his thoughts drifted from Riley to a certain brunette.

_May, _He thought.

He and May had started talking a lot after the Wallace Cup, May was there when he defeated Cynthia, she was there when everyone partied like animals in Pallet after wards, he didn't want to admit it but Ash had grown close to the coordinator now, even though they mostly talked on text or call. But now it had been a few months since they talked. He turned off his phone and all methods of communication before facing the Elite Four of Unova, he wanted to concentrate on strengthening his pokemon, the only person he talked to was Professor Oak for switching pokemon and advice. Today he turned on his phone before the match and saw that he had several texts from her, he had told Tracey to tell everyone that he was away from all types of communications before the start of the Elite Four challenge but he didn't know if he told May about it or not, right now he really hoped he did because he had been texting May all day but he didn't get even a single reply yet. He had the feeling that she was very pissed at him and he frowned at the very thought. He didn't want May to stop talking to him, he wanted to text her now, he wanted to talk to her but he knew it was very late in Hoenn right now, he wasn't even sure she was in Hoenn because he hadn't talked to her in months.

"I'm such a bloody moron!" He groaned. "Why did I have to turn off my freaking phone, she would have been talking to me right now." He talked to himself.

He looked at the time again, it was getting late. "No point in crying over spilled milk now, I should probably slee..." But before completing his sentence he fell on the bed completely asleep by all the exhaustion of the day he spent.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my story, there will be more to come soon. Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Do give me your thoughts in the reviews, I always do appreciate criticism. <strong>

**Happy Reading! **


	2. Homecoming

**Welcome fellow readers and pokelovers, this is the second installment to my second story, a big thank you for the people who have reviewed, favorite and followed. And be sure to check out the fourth chapter of "To be a Trainer" if you guys haven't read it yet. Be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>May the Aura be with You.<strong>

**Chapter Two. Homecoming. **

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to the sound of a big dong, his vision was blurry at first but it began to clear. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 7 am. He yawned opening his mouth wide before closing it, he saw his little companion was still sound asleep.<p>

"Have we docked?" He asked himself as the voice of the speaker in his room answered.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is to inform you that we have docked in Vermilion City, please gather all your belongings before leaving the ferry, the crew will not be responsible for any lost possessions or valuables, thank you for voyaging with the S.S Aqua."_

"Oh oh." Ash said as he gathered all his stuff before fixing his bag on his back, he gently stroked the mouse's head who was lying on the bed.

"Pikachu wake up." Ash said.

"Pii Pikaa." The pokemon replied with his eyes close.

"Pikachu we don't have time." Ash said finally picking the yellow mouse in his arms before leaving his room. The mouse groaned before speaking.

"Pii Pika chu Pika!" He said as he opened his eyes.

"I haven't had breakfast either Pikachu." Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Pika chu Pikaaa." The mouse said with a yawn before climbing his trainers shoulder and taking his place on it.

"Okay yeah we'll eat something first, let's head to the Pokemon Center, I'll retrieve a flying pokemon too."

"Pikaa!" The pokemon cheered.

* * *

><p>Ash had completed his pancakes and juice while Pikachu was still eating his ketchup, he got up.<p>

"Pi I'll be right back, okay?"

"Pikaa." The pokemon answered as he saw his trainer move towards the reception desk.

"Nurse Joy." Ash said standing against the counter.

"Yes?" The pokemon nurse asked with a sweet smile.

"Is the transportation system working? I need to get a pokemon." Ash asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry the transportation system is not working at the moment, it won't be fixed until tomorrow." She said with an apologetic smile.

"I had to go to Pallet Town today that's why I wanted to get a flying pokemon, looks like I won't get there today then." Ash said with slight disappointment.

"You can always use the bullet train." The nurse replied.

"The bullet train?" Ash asked clearly not having any idea about the train.

"Oh you don't know, do you?" The pokemon nurse asked as she saw the blank expression on the raven haired trainer's face.

"There's a train station in Pallet Town now, it opened quite recently, you can go from Vermilion to Pallet or anywhere in Kanto or Johto through it, it'll take about 30 minutes you know." She said with a warm smile.

The trainer was over joyed, he could make it to his home in 30 minutes, he would meet his mother and quite possibly ask her regarding Riley and Professor Oak and Tracey too.

"Thank you for the information Nurser Joy, I didn't know that. Thank you so much." Ash said with a smile.

The nurse nodded before smiling back. "No need to thank me, it is my job after all." She said with a smile, the Pallet trainer thanked her once again before returning to his little companion.

"We're going home buddy." Ash said to Pikachu as he bent down to pick him.

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes to get the ticket as he made his way to one of the compartments before sitting down on a seat, the train did not have many people maybe because it was still early. His thoughts drifted back to a certain brunette before he took the phone out of his pocket. There were still no texts from her, not even one. He sighed before pocketing the phone once again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thirty minutes later.<em>**

The train arrived in Pallet Town, the station was on the outskirts of town so it would still take him time to get home, he didn't mind. As he stepped out of the station he breathed in the Pallet air, the air he remembered, they sweet aroma in the air. The fresh smell of oak trees of the leaves of Pallet, the sweet fragrance of flowers in the time of spring, he took it in, all of it as he remembered each and every moment of his childhood in this small town, the fights with Gary, their rivalry, he passed the small pond where they found the small pokeball and he chuckled.

"We'll be home soon buddy." He said to his small companion who was sitting on his shoulder, he was walking, just about to enter the boundaries of Pallet when a young kid came his way, he had a cap on his head but wore it backwards, he was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and wrist bands in his hands. He was a trainer who was just beginning his journey, Ash could tell from all of the excitement in his eyes and the air of over confidence with which he walked.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" He asked the raven haired trainer.

"Um yeah, I am." Ash replied.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle! When two trainers' eyes meet they have to battle!"

"Sorry I decline, I don't have time and you'll only get your self hurt." Ash said with a wave of his hand as he passed the boy.

"Where are you going!" He demanded before running up before Ash and stopping him from leaving. Ash looked down at him he was very short, even for a ten year old he groaned mentally before saying.

"Listen kid, you can't beat me, I'm too strong for you, you'll only hurt your pokemon, it's better if you let me go." Ash said calmly.

"I won't! I'm not scared of you!" He said before throwing a pokeball into air.

"Charmander I choose you!" He said as the pokemon appeared after a flash.

"Fine if you want it this way." Ash sighed. "Pikachu." Ash said as the mouse nodded before jumping down on the ground.

"Your puny mouse is no match for my Charmander!" The kid exclaimed. "Use Ember!" He ordered.

The fire type unleashed little sparks of flames from his flaming tail which made their way towards the electric mouse.

"Pikachu dodge then paralyze it."

Before the flames even touched the mouse's body it disappeared.

"Woah! Where'd it go?" The kid asked completely puzzled before the pokemon appeared behind the fire type unleashing a small static shock which hit the starter.

"Haha that did nothing! You aren't so tough! Charmander use Scratch!" He commanded, when the fire type tried to move a current passed through its body before it fell down to the ground.

"Char Chaaar!" It groaned.

"Good work Pi, come back." Ash said as the small electric mouse returned to his trainer's shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POKEMON?!" The starting trainer exploded as it went towards the field and took his pokemon in his hands.

"Relax kid, your Charmander is only paralyzed, which means it won't be able to move for a while. Here take this." Ash said throwing something towards the young trainer who caught it in his hand and then thoroughly studied it with his eyes.

"This is a Cheri Berry, give it to your Charmander it will be able to move in no time." Ash said with a smirk.

"Uh.. Thanks Mister." The boy said with a slight frown.

"Listen kid, what's your name?" Ash asked looking at him as the child starred back.

"My name is Ryan." The boy replied looking at the raven haired trainer.

"Okay then Ryan I understand you're just beginning your journey, right?" Ash stated to which the child nodded.

"Okay I'll give you some advise, you're way too reckless and head strong Ryan, I was like you too when I first began my journey, I suffered and learned my lesson but you know what? I don't want anyone else to suffer like that, do you know who the wisest person is Ryan?"

The short trainer shook his head in the negative to which the Pallet trainer stated. "The wisest person is the one who learns from the mistakes of others. If you want to be a strong trainer you need to improve your knowledge, you need to know the the basic information of pokemon, their types, type variations. Learn this and you'll have an advantage over your opponents, remember pokemon battles aren't won with power but with strategy."

"Where can I learn all that?"

"I believe Professor Oak has given you a device called the Pokedex?" Ash asked as the young trainer replied by nodding and taking out his green device.

"A pokedex is an encyclopedia of Pokemon, you can learn a lot from it, if you read it thoroughly, you can also read books or visit Pokepedia, you're a good kid Ryan, I can see in your eyes that you can be a top trainer one day." Ash said with a smirk.

"Thank you Mister! I'll do what you said and I have to say I've never seen anyone battle like you!"

"It's no problem, I have to go now, good luck on your journey." Ash replied with a grin as he passed the beginning trainer and headed to the opposite direction.

As the trainer with the Pikachu headed into the distance Ryan yelled something to him.

"Hey Mister I didn't get your name!" He shouted in the distance.

"It's Ash, Ash Ketchum!" He heard the voice say which was distant, the only thing Ryan could do was gasp in surprise. He had just met the Sinnoh and Unova champion and he didn't just meet him he battled him and the champion gave him advice. His journey had just began and he already wondered if he would meet the raven haired trainer again someday.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of walking he had finally arrived in his neighborhood, it was still early morning, he walked to the front door of his house and banged it hard with his fists a few times, for a few minutes no reply came, he thought his mom would be busy, he thought she and Mimey would be doing some work, he waited as he expected his mom or Mimey to open it but after a few minutes when the door opened it wasn't his mom or Mimey, it was someone he never expected, he was utterly surprised for the first second but then his feelings changed as he was over taken by complete joy.<p>

"Hi Ash." The soft voice of the brunette greeted him.

"May!" He exclaimed before lunging at her and wrapping his arms around the girl from Petalburgh. She did the same as both of them embraced for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here!?" Ash asked still surprised and excited. The brunette chuckled before saying.

"I'm here to greet you." She said with a wink.

"Why weren't you replying to my texts?" Ash demanded with slight anger and disappointment.

"Because silly, I wanted to surprise you." She smiled, a smile which warmed the heart of the Pallet trainer completely melting him.

"Thank God, I thought you were mad at me." He said softly before hugging her once again.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe because I didn't talk to you in all those months or reply to you. I'm sorry." He said as he looked downwards.

"It's okay I got the message from Tracey I completely understood that you needed the time to concentrate."

Ash nodded. "Thanks." He said with a smirk.

"Is mom home?" He asked to which the brunette nodded.

"She's waiting for you in the kitchen." She said with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>"Dear you should eat more." Ash's mom urged as she handed him the dish of spaghetti.<p>

"No mom I'm full. The food is delicious." Ash said with an honest smile.

"You should thank May for that, she made the Spaghetti, I only made the sandwiches." Delia replied with a warm smile to which the Hoenn coordinator blushed.

"Really? I didn't know you were such a wonderful cook May." Ash said with a smirk.

"Thanks Ash." The brunette replied with a smile as the raven head trainer drank his orange juice. Pikachu had just finished his bottle of ketchup and made his way towards the couch before lying on it and closing his eyes.

"Looks like Pikachu is sleepy." Delia said with a chuckle.

"Yeah he is really enjoying his rest lately." Ash chuckled. "He slept all day yesterday and looks like he has the same plan today."

"Pi pikaa!" The mouse said with his eyes close to which everyone chuckled.

"So Ash you would want to head to Professor Oak's lab right now right?" His mom asked to which the trainer replied by nodding.

"Yep, I want too meet all my pokemon again and also catch up with May, you ready to go May?" The brunette nodded before getting up from her seat.

"I'll catch you later then kids." Delia said with a smile before going back in the kitchen once again.

* * *

><p>Before Ash and May headed out, the raven haired trainer took his yellow companion with them who was now placed on the familiar shoulder. Both of them walked through the streets towards Oak's lab which could be seen on the hill.<p>

He was meaning to ask her this all day, he didn't know what to say because it could go all wrong, she came all this way here just to surprise him, she knew he had the whole Elite Four and champion challenge but he didn't even know how she did on her Grand Festival, he did not watch tv or nor use the internet in months, he did not have any method of knowing the rankings of the coordinators in the grand festival but he had to ask, he had to apologize, he gathered all the courage he had and finally said.

"So I never asked you, how did the Grand Festival go?" Ash asked as he completely avoiding stammering which he was sure he would do under all the pressure. When she heard what the raven haired boy said she stopped walking and just starred at his eyes for a second, all the tension began taking him over, his chest was feeling very heavy.

"You haven't seen the news recently have you?" She finally spoke breaking the seemingly awkward silence.

"No. I haven't." He said. His chest was still heavy from all the tension but suddenly he saw a curve forming on he face of the brunette, his heaviness began to lighten but it was still there because his heaviness was not there because of how she did in the festival but what he didn't do for her, he wasn't a worthy friend, he didn't deserve her in any way.

"I won." She said, she took out her phone and showed him a picture of her holding the ribbon cup above her head.

"Actually it wasn't a win, me and my rival drew, it was the judges decision and they chose me, I still thought my rival deserved to win but I was happy still." May said with a smile which could make a little baby laugh, Ash starred at her, her sapphire eyes like the ocean, her lips were pink and luscious and they looked even more dazzling when she would smile.

"Congratulations May! I always told you that you were amazing." Ash said with excitement as his first and only reflex was unexpected both on his part and the coordinator's his hands went around the coordinator's waist before they closed the gap between the two, he locked her in a tight and warm embrace and she retaliated by moving her hands to his back. Both of them stayed like this for a couple of minutes, this unarguably was the longest time they had ever embraced. When the little mouse saw that the two trainers were having their moment of affection he decided to jump down from his trainer.

"I'm so so sorry May." Ash said softly in the coordinator's ear, his voice was warm and soft against hear ear drum, the very sound waves sent a shiver down her spine, a shiver which was gratifying.

For a moment she let go of the embrace and looked into his eyes and asked.

"Why?" She was puzzled and perplexed, she had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"I don't deserve you or your friendship." He said as his hands were still on her waist, he didn't want to move them, he felt her gentle body in his grip, he could feel her phenomenal curves under his very hands, she was in perfect shape, he stared at her chest, he could feel her lungs take in oxygen and give out carbon dioxide, he could feel her heart beating and her blood flowing through her veins, this wasn't normal, something was going on, something he never felt.

"What's wrong Ash?" She asked as she took his hands which were on her waist in her own and holding them down with their fingers intertwining. The bizarre feelings he was getting quickly faded and he was finally able to speak again.

"May you're amazing, you've done so much for me, you're such an amazing friend and I feel I haven't done anything for you. I suck as a friend, I'm so sorry." He said looking down in shame. The next thing which happened was a complete shock both to Ash and Pikachu , the brunette slapped him hard across his face, the impact could be heard through miles.

_Now that's got to hurt._ The little mouse thought.

Ash couldn't say anything he starred at the brunette with complete and utter shock, he was baffled. He saw that her hand was rising again but this time it was both of them, he thought he had said something to offend May and he was going to get another hard smack on the face but the brunette took his face in both of her hands gently and then said.

"Ash you have helped me more than anyone in my life, it is because of you and only you that I'm such a wonderful coordinator, that I'm one of the best in the world. If I never met you I would still be hating pokemon." She said softly as Ash listened to every word the coordinator was saying.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me you idiot." She said as she rubbed his cheek where there was red mark because of the slap.

"May." Ash could only say as he starred into her eyes. But their whole moment was ruined because of a loud sound which pierced through the air like a knife pierces the blood vessels, the sound was catastrophic it roared through the atmosphere shaking the ground like a powerful tremor, Ash and May looked towards the source of the cataclysmic explosion and saw that it was coming from the hill which was 200 meters ahead, the roof of the laboratory on the hill was on fire. Ash and May rushed as fast as their legs could carry them towards the source of the calamity.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter, I hope all of you enjoyed it and well who doesn't love a cliff hanger? Don't forget to review and give me all your thoughts, criticism is always accepted so are suggestions.<strong>

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow! Pretty Please! **


End file.
